Franziska von Karma
Franziska von Karma is the daughter of the late veteran prosecutor Manfred von Karma and a formidable prosecuting attorney in her own right. She was the prosecutor for most of Phoenix Wright's cases from June 2017 until March 2018, as well as the acting prosecutor for the trial of Iris of Hazakura Temple. She also aided Interpol in their investigation into an international smuggling ring, as well as another investigation into a black market auction. She enjoys using the terms "fool" and "foolish" (and variations thereof) to describe people who are, in her opinion, inferior. She is also known to carry a whip (a riding crop when she was younger) with her at all times, which she will often use on almost everybody she meets (although nearly all of her victims are male) with very little provocation. History Early life and career Franziska von Karma was born and raised in Germany by her father Manfred von Karma. When she was two years old, her father took in an orphaned Miles Edgeworth, with whom she shared a sibling bond. However, Edgeworth tended to do his own thing, frequently leaving Franziska behind. During her years at elementary school, Franziska would always wind up going to her previous year's classroom. Feeling overwhelming pressure from her father's reputation as a "perfect" prosecutor, as well as her adoptive brother, Franziska started her legal studies in Germany at a very young age, and by the age of 13, she was set to pass the bar exam. She took a vacation to America with her father to watch Edgeworth prosecute his first case, but the trial was canceled when the defendant and a prosecutor were found dead in a defendant lobby. Manfred put the two of them in charge of the subsequent investigation, much to the dismay of detective Tyrell Badd, who was supposed to have been a witness in the trial as an expert on the notorious Great Thief Yatagarasu. Franziska told Edgeworth that they would compete to find the killer first, and Edgeworth played along. Upon investigating the crime scene, Franziska and Edgeworth argued about the order of events, with Edgeworth arguing that the evidence didn't make sense with the assumption that the victims had killed each other. Franziska then followed Edgeworth as he questioned the various individuals tied with the trial until Edgeworth confronted Calisto Yew as the killer and the Yatagarasu. However, Yew shot at them and escaped from the courthouse, with Detective Badd vowing to catch her. Franziska started her prosecuting career shortly after this incident. Compounded with her perfect record up to her arrival in America, she earned a reputation as "the Prodigy". Like her father and Edgeworth, she would go to great lengths to get a guilty verdict, resorting to her father's tactics in her efforts to match his fame. Encounters with Phoenix Wright In 2017, Franziska von Karma learned of her father's loss to defense attorney Phoenix Wright and his subsequent conviction for the murder of Gregory Edgeworth. She also learned of Miles Edgeworth's losses to Wright and his subsequent disappearance. Franziska traveled to Los Angeles to face Wright in court; if she won, she would have beaten a lawyer that Edgeworth could not, getting her revenge for being "left behind". First encounter Franziska first faced Wright in the trial of Maya Fey, who had been accused of the murder of Turner Grey during a spirit channeling at Kurain Village. Franziska whipped anyone who she felt was out of line, including the presiding judge himself. She began the trial by mocking Wright that he would change his plea from "not guilty" to "justified self-defense" in ten minutes, but Wright persisted with the plea of "not guilty". Eventually, when she was revealed to have manipulated the witness testimony, Wright quickly condemned her for being no different from her ruthless father. She proved to be quite a formidable opponent for Wright, even having researched the Kurain Channeling Technique to strengthen her case. In addition, she was even willing to break established evidence law to show an incriminating picture to the judge. Wright, sensing her grudge towards him, told her that winning would not bring her father back. Despite all the tactics that she utilized, she could not best Wright, and she experienced her first defeat. Furious, she whipped Wright until he fell unconscious. Next confrontation By the time of their next courtroom battle, Franziska had concluded that her previous loss had been a fluke and "did not count". She made her intentions known to Wright, blaming him for Edgeworth's disappearance. She knew that Detective Dick Gumshoe was trying to help Wright in his investigations, so she planted a tracking device on him to prevent him from doing so. She found Wright talking to and taking evidence from a witness, Acro, and took said evidence for herself. Gumshoe later suggested a surprise search of Acro's room, which Franziska conducted; this ended up costing her the case, as Acro, who turned out to be the real killer, had been forced to hide his murder weapon underneath his wheelchair to avoid discovery during the raid, and had thus taken it with him to court. Wright figured this out, leading to another loss for Franziska von Karma. Return of Edgeworth Franziska was now even more determined to defeat Wright in their next trial together. A famous actor, Juan Corrida, had been murdered, and another actor, Matt Engarde, had been accused. During their investigations, however, Miles Edgeworth returned to the Criminal Affairs Department to discover Wright and Franziska arguing about whether the latter prosecuted only to win. His appearance angered them both, with Franziska calling him a coward. She later spoke to a witness, Adrian Andrews, telling her not to testify about her involvement in tampering with the crime scene. However, before the trial, Franziska was shot in the shoulder and taken to the Hotti Clinic, while Edgeworth took her place as prosecutor. In addition, telling Andrews to refuse to testify worked against the prosecution, as Wright tried to name her as the real killer. Edgeworth emotionally broke Andrews to force her to talk, which delayed the verdict until the next day. At the Hotti Clinic, Wright visited her with a bouquet of tulips. However, when she asked what Wright was doing with the bouquet, he panicked. Franziska later recovered enough to deliver crucial evidence that clinched the guilty verdict. After the trial, however, she was shocked to find that Wright was happy, despite experiencing his first loss in court. Unknown to Franziska, her shooter had kidnapped Maya Fey and had been blackmailing Wright into getting an acquittal for Engarde, who he knew was guilty of the crime. The evidence had turned the shooter against Engarde, ending Maya's imprisonment. Edgeworth explained that he had run away to find out what being a lawyer truly meant, and that his answer was simply to find the truth. Furious that Edgeworth was talking about something bigger than winning in court, and overwhelmed by her own losses, Franziska stormed out of the courtroom, leaving her whip behind. Edgeworth followed her to the airport and returned the whip. He told her that she was still a prosecutor, even if she wasn't a genius like her father, and that she would understand someday as well the meaning of being a lawyer. However, if she quit prosecuting, he would keep going forward and wouldn't wait for her. Franziska then began to cry, and vowed to become a better prosecutor and to face Wright in court again when she came back. She left the country with that vow in mind, taking a piece of evidence from the case with her: a Shelly de Killer calling card over which Maya had drawn an image of Wright. She said that she would give it to the defense attorney the next time they met, but made no mention of it since. Return to America One year after Engarde's conviction, Franziska was appointed as an acting prosecutor to another case with Wright, and she returned to America for another chance to defeat him. The case involved the murder of a children's book illustrator, Elise Deauxnim, with a temple nun named Iris as the accused. However, instead of Wright, she saw Edgeworth at the defense's bench. Shocked at first, she quickly recovered to see this as her chance to prove herself as Edgeworth's better directly. The presiding judge tried to confiscate her whip, but Edgeworth asked him to allow her to keep it. The judge then remembered Franziska's father, but she told the court that she no longer identified herself as the daughter of a genius prosecutor whose genius she had to match, but as just herself. Edgeworth and Franziska argued about the strange circumstances in which the murder victim was supposedly killed. In addition, witness Larry Butz claimed to have seen Iris flying across a burning bridge. Using a crystal that had fallen from the victim's staff far from the apparent scene of the crime, Edgeworth convinced the court that the murder had happened somewhere else, and the trial was adjourned. Franziska was infuriated with her failure to defeat Edgeworth, and blamed Butz for this failure, whipping him into unconsciousness just like she had done to Wright a year ago. Undeterred, Butz tried to get her to model for his picture book, to no avail. Franziska decided to follow Wright, who had been incapacitated that day and recovered after the trial, in his investigation. They met Pearl Fey, Maya's cousin, who harshly told off Franziska for her behaviour towards Maya in her trial. This left Franziska speechless and visibly hurt, although she soon recovered to whip Wright when she caught him smirking at her situation. They also met Godot, the prosecutor who was supposed to have taken the case. He treated Franziska with disdain, telling her to know her place as an acting prosecutor, as the case belonged to him. Accompanying Wright, she learned of a plot to murder Maya Fey by channeling Iris's sister, Dahlia Hawthorne. It was also revealed that Elise Deauxnim was the long-lost Master of the Fey clan, Misty Fey. Godot vowed to defeat Wright, but he lost in court, after being implicated as the real killer. Wright acknowledged that, without Edgeworth and Franziska, the case wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Aiding Interpol The smuggling ring Franziska went on to assist Interpol in its investigation of an international smuggling ring. One of the ring's major activities involved smuggling Babahlese ink to Zheng Fa to make fake currency there. Her investigation took her to Hope Springs Airport in the wake of the murder Akbey Hicks, the agent she was supposed to be aiding. At first she believed that Edgeworth, who was on the plane that Hicks was on, was the killer, but Edgeworth quickly refuted her accusation, which shifted the blame onto flight attendant Rhoda Teneiro. She allowed him to question Teneiro and investigate the cargo hold of the plane, which turned out to be the crime scene. Edgeworth determined that another attendant, Cammy Meele, had pushed Hicks over a railing to his death. Using Franziska's phone to download details from Hicks's phone, whose screen had been broken during the fall, Edgeworth found decisive clues leading to Meele's arrest. Franziska's next mission from Interpol sent her to the embassies of Allebahst and Babahl, along with another agent, Shi-Long Lang, to serve as part of the security contingent for a goodwill event happening in the joint building as the notorious "Great Thief" Yatagarasu had threatened to steal a terrible secret from the embassies. Franziska watched as Allebahst's ambassador, Quercus Alba, prepared to give a speech in the rose garden of the Allebahstian Embassy, but the Yatagarasu's shadow suddenly appeared, throwing the audience into an uproar. Franziska tried to catch this figure, whipping anyone she could, but the shadow disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Shortly afterward, Alba summoned Franziska to his office to have a friendly talk. Meanwhile, the Yatagarasu was also sighted in Babahl, and two fires erupted on that side. Shortly afterward, the embassies were embroiled in an investigation of two murders, one at each embassy. Miles Edgeworth happened to be in the embassy, seeking to catch the Yatagarasu. He placed himself under Franziska's authority to gain investigative privileges, much to her glee. The victim on the Babahlese side, Ambassador Colias Palaeno's assistant Manny Coachen, was found to have been a part of the smuggling ring, and it was presumed that he was the leader. The victim on the Allebahstian side, a thief named Ka-Shi Nou, was found to have been killed with the Primidux Statue in the Allebahstian Ambassador's Office. The statue had in fact been switched with an identical-looking statue in Babahl; the other statue was later revealed to have been the real statue. Edgeworth and Franziska then investigated the rose garden and determined that an accomplice to the Yatagarasu had set up two statues in the garden so that spotlights would shine on them and form the shadow seen earlier. Edgeworth then returned to the Babahlese side for further investigation. He, Franziska, and Lang met at the Theatrum Neutralis between the embassies to discuss Edgeworth's findings. Edgeworth pointed to Lang's aide Shih-na as the arsonist in the Babahlese embassy, and after questioning her he revealed her to be Calisto Yew from many years before. However, as she was being taken into custody, Shih-na told Edgeworth that she had not murdered anyone at the embassy, and that the rest was for him to figure out. Quercus Alba then tried to declare the investigation over, now that the apparent culprit of all of the events that had unfolded had been caught, but Lang then suddenly accused Franziska of the two murders. He requested that Alba allow him to investigate Alba's office again to solidify his case, which Alba was obliged to grant. After questioning Franziska about her visit to the office, Edgeworth eventually figured out that Alba had been Shih-na's partner in crime and the true leader of the smuggling ring. At this point, Lang admitted that his accusation had been a ploy all along, so that he could get to his real target, Alba. However, Alba wouldn't surrender that easily; he admitted to killing Ka-Shi Nou out of self-defense, showing a wound that he claimed Nou had inflicted on him. Because of his position as an ambassador, he had the right to be tried in his own country's courts; America's prosecutors could not touch him. The investigation team didn't give up. Franziska did her part by digging up the security footage from both embassies of people entering each embassy, which proved that Coachen had not left the Theatrum Neutralis alive. The next confrontation with Alba had Edgeworth prove Alba's guilt of Coachen's murder piece by piece, with the help of several other individuals in the area and with Lang contacting the Allebahstian imperial household to have Alba's ambassadorship revoked. Alba was subsequently tried in both the United States and the newly-reunited Cohdopia, with Edgeworth and Franziska at each respective prosecutor's bench, and Alba was finally convicted for his crimes. After the trials, Franziska chose to stay in the Cohdopian courts for a while to give her whip new vigor. Black market investigation After the Alba case, Franziska returned from Cohdopia to the United States. Still working on behalf, her investigation into the auctioning of police evidence on the black market led her to the Big Tower and the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee Headquarters. On the very day she arrived to find the auction master, she discovered Edgeworth and Kay Faraday already there, although Faraday had lost her memory and Edgeworth his prosecutor's badge. However, with the help of Edgeworth and the judge Hakari Mikagami, they revealed the leader of the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee, Bansai Ichiyanagi, to be the man behind the auctions, as well as the murderer of the defense attorney, Tsubasa Kagome, which Ichiyanagi had tried to blame on Faraday. Franziska sympathized with Bansai Ichiyanagi's son Yumihiko Ichiyanagi when the latter found out that his father not only despised him, but was also a criminal. She was later assigned to prosecute the case of Marī Miwa, who was charged with murder after a previous investigation by Edgeworth. Originally, she was supposed to face Kagome in court, but since she was killed, the defense attorney Tateyuki Shigaraki took her place. Her trial took an unexpected turn when she found out that the evidence against Miwa had gone missing, meaning that the trial had to be temporarily suspended. Fortunately, Edgeworth assisted her once again. He found Yumihiko bound and gagged in his father's garage, who then admitted that he had given the evidence against Miwa to his father, who then simply threw it away into the trash. Yumihiko took responsibility for this, and went looking for the evidence in the junkyard. He later returned the evidence during the trial, allowing Franziska to successfully convict Miwa. After the trial, Franziska accompanied Edgeworth and supported him in the final confrontation with Sōta Sarushiro, the mastermind behind all the recent events that Edgeworth had encountered, where he resolved both the SS-5 Incident and the murder of the president of Zheng Fa. Personality Franziska von Karma is very much like her father was in court; arrogant, unrelenting, and cold, going to extreme lengths to get a guilty verdict. In her earlier years, she had a tendency to suck up and show off to respectable people. This was mostly due to the pressure she felt living under the shadow of her father and Edgeworth, the latter of whom she sees as a rival. She likes to use her whip to assert her dominance over other people, including those who are supposed to be her superiors. One notable difference from her father is her greater tendency to lose her cool, which is similar to Edgeworth. Franziska believed that perfection was the only option she had. She had to be a "genius" prosecutor, although she knew that she was not really capable of the genius her father had displayed. She viewed trials and investigations as competitions, and considered defense attorneys her enemies. Thus, when she began to lose to Phoenix Wright, she lost what she believed was the meaning of her life. When Edgeworth began to talk about the meaninglessness of win records, she resisted the idea at first, but she eventually began to understand, after which she resolved to no longer live under her father's shadow. While Franziska is still very competitive and headstrong in court, she has developed friendlier relationships with those she had previously considered her enemies (such as Phoenix Wright) and incompetent obstacles (such as Detective Gumshoe). She has also shown a capacity to be emotionally hurt, such as when Pearl Fey blamed her for trying to convict the innocent Maya. Edgeworth has described Franziska as a megalomaniac, and he and Godot have both referred to her as a "wild mare". Franziska has expressed a continued determination to beat Wright in court - for her own sake, not for anyone else's - but she has since moved on, aiding Interpol in its investigation of an international smuggling ring and choosing to remain in Cohdopia for a time for further legal studies. Franziska's whip is notable for subtly revealing much of Franziska's attitudes toward others. She once commented that it seems to have a mind of its own after suddenly whipping Gumshoe. She later whipped him again, claiming that it was her "reward" to him. The use of her whip in this way has the consequence that it is never seriously acknowledged as a weapon that could be used to cause serious harm or even death. While murder weapons like knives are frequently referred to as dangerous, Franziska is allowed to keep her whip and use it even on authority figures such as judges. The whip also seems be a metaphor for Franziska herself. She abandoned it while trying to run away from her life, and her one known emotional breakdown occurred as Edgeworth was giving it back to her. Pearl Fey also told Franziska that she was simply a little girl without it. Additionally, Franziska had a riding crop as a young teenager. She has also befriended Adrian Andrews and taught her how to use the whip, a friendship that she initiated after her breakdown at the airport in front of Edgeworth. As well speaking in a formal tone, to the point of addressing everyone by their full names, Franziska constantly uses the word "fool" and variations thereof. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters